Agreement
by Zefanya Hozuki
Summary: sebuah perjanjian yang membuat mereka mengorbankan masa muda untuk bekerja keras, dan menikah dengan orang yang belum dikenal. tapi, harapan tak pernah pudar. cinta hadir tanpa dikendalikan. dan cinta dapat merubah segalanya.
1. 1

ini fict pertama saya, mohon Koreksinya :)

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

WARNING : Typo, Drama, etc

don't like don't read

 **Agreement**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hinata cepatlah, kita akan segera berangkat jangan sampai kita terlambat." Hiashi Hyuuga berkata di depan pintu kamar anak sulungnya. "I-iya Tou-san sebentar lagi." merasa penampilannya sudah baik, hinatapun keluar dari kamarnya, "baikalah, jika kau sudah siap, kita akan berangkat." Hinata hanya mengangguk, menanggapi perkataan ayahnya.

Selama diperjalanan Hinata sudah merasa sangat gugup. Ayahnya menyadarinya, sebenarnya, ayahnyapun merasa cemas dan khawatir dengan anak yang disayanginya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bagaimanapun keadaannya, ia harus rela.

Setelah mobil mewah yang hinata dan ayahnya tumpangi itu terparkir manis di depan Hotel berbintang, Hinata dan Ayahnya turun dari mobil dengan bantuan para pengawal keluarga Hyuuga. Ya, disinilah, ditempat inilah, Hinata akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya, dia benar-benar gugup, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang melihatnya dengan tatapan terkagum. "mari Hinata, mereka sudah menunggu." Ayahnya melangkah menuju lift, "ba-baik yah." Hinata menjawab dan ikut melangkah.

Setelah sampai di ruangan yang mereka tuju, Hinata melihat sudah ada 3 orang yang duduk manis menunggu kehadiran mereka.

"maaf atas keterlambatan kami." Ayah Hinata sedikit menunduk memberikan hormat, Hinata mengikuti apa yang Ayahnya lakukan. "tidak masalah, kami yang terlalu cepat datang." Jawab seorang lalaki yang tampak seumuran dengan ayah Hinata, dia adalah pemilik perusahaan sabaku, ayah dari orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan Hinata. Lalu seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelah lelaki itupun berdiri, dia adalah nyonya sabaku, isteri dari pemilik perusahaan sabaku, dia menyambut hangat kehadiran mereka. Dan satu orang yang tersisa, lelaki muda yang tampak sedikit lebih tua dari Hinata, ia tampak menyeringai melihat Hinata.

Hinata POV

Setelah disambut hangat oleh keluarga ini, aku duduk disamping ayahku. Tetapi, lelaki yang didepanku ini, tampak melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti. 'apa dia yang akan dijodohkan denganku ? mengapa tatapannya itu seperti itu? Sangat mengerikan, apa dia akan langsung menyerangku nanti, saat kami sudah dinyatakan sebagai suami isteri ? aku takut.' Dia masih saja menatapku seperti itu, aku benar-benar takut.

Hinata POV END

Normal POV

Setelah Hinata dan Ayahnya duduk, seorang pelayan datang untuk menanyakan hidangan apa yang akan mereka pesan. Setelah mereka semua memesan, pelayanpun pergi. "kau begitu cantik Hinata, apa kau sudah lapar?" Nyonya sabaku menatap Hinata dengan senyuman lembut. "ah ti-tidak sabaku-san, aku bi-biasa saja, aku ti-tidak begitu lapar." Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung, dan sedikit rona merah yang menghinggapi pipinya. "ah tidak perlu gugup seperti itu, sebentar lagi kan aku akan menjadi ibumu juga." Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghinggapi pipinya, dia benar-benar gugup, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. 'Pemalu ehh, sepertinya akan seru.' batin Lelaki yang duduk dihadapan Hinata, sambil menatapnya dengan senang.

Makanan yang mereka pesan tadi telah terhidang dihadapan mereka, pelayan yang mengantarkan pun sudah pergi. "sebelum kita menyantap makan malam ini, aku ingin bertanya." Tuan Sabaku menatap Hinata. Hinata pun semakin gugup. "Hinata, kau tahu kan, apa tujuan makan malam bersama ini ?" lanjut pemilik perusahaan Sabaku itu. "i-iya saya tahu Sabaku-san" jawab Hinata. "bagus, kita disini untuk mempertemukan dirimu dan calon suamimu." Tuan sabaku menatap anak lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya. "perkenalkan dirimu." Lelaki yang duduk ditengah-tengah Tuan sabaku dan Nyonya Sabaku itupun mengangguk dan segera berdiri. "perkenalkan, saya Sabaku Kankuro, saya calon suamimu, salam kenal" setelah menunjukkan sedikit seringainya, lelaki yang bernama Kankuro itu kembali duduk. merasa dirinya sedikit disenggol oleh ayahnya yang duduk disampingnya, Hinata pun paham, dan segera berdiri, saatnya dia yang memperkenalkan diri "pe-perkenalkan, saya Hyuuga Hi-hinata, sa-salam kenal." Hinata merasa sangat gugup, dan kembali duduk. "baiklah jika kalian sudah saling kenal, mari kita menyantap hidangan ini."

Setelah selesai menyantap hidangan makan malam bersama itu, mereka saling berpamitan, dan keluarga Hyuuga lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Saat membuka pintu ruangan itu, Hinata dan Ayahnya dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Neji. "Neji Nii-san, a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hinata, Neji menatap Hiashi "Ji-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Hinata. Aku yang akan mengantar Hinata pulang nanti." Merasa bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan Neji, Hiashi hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji.

Setelah Hiashi pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji, mereka langsung pergi keatap Hotel mewah itu. Karena perusahaan Hyuuga merupakan perusahaan terbesar ke 3 di Jepang, maka tak sedikit orang yang mencari-cari Aib keluarga Hyuuga untuk sekedar menjatuhkan perusahaan Hyuuga.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, keluargamulah yang memenangkan kesuksesannya, maka mau tak mau, kau pasti harus menikah dengan keturunan Sabaku." Neji berkata sambil menatap keindahan kota Jepang dari atas atap gedung itu. "Ya Nii-san, mau tak mau aku harus me-menikah dengan keturunan Sabaku, karna Ha-hanabi-chan tidak mungkin untuk me-menikah, usianya masih sa-sangat muda." Hinata menunduk, mengingat bahwa dirinyalah yang harus berkorban. "Maaf jika aku dan keluargaku sudah pernah membuatmu dan keluargamu kecewa. Itu semua, karna aku. Aku sangat mencintai Temari." Mata Hinata langsung terbelalak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Neji ucapkan, Hinata menatap Neji tak percaya "Ne-neji Ni-san." "Aku sangat mencintainya, maka dari itu aku ingin keluargaku memenangkan kesuksesannya, agar aku dapat menikah dengannya. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa lagi untuk menikah dengannya." Hinata sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, dia menangis mendengar kenyataan yang benar-benar tak disangkanya. "Hinata, jangan paksakan dirimu, kau bisa menolak perjodohan ini jika kau mau. Jangan biarkan kau menderita karna hal yang tak kau inginkan." Neji menatap Hinata dengan tulus, Neji tulus mengatakannya, karna dia sangat menyayangi Hinata, sepupunya yang telah dilindunginya sejak kecil. "Neji Nii-san, sebelum kau meminta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku tahu selalu ada alasan untuk tindakan yang kau lakukan. Ta-tapi masalah pe-perjodohan aku akan tetap me-menerimanya. Neji Nii-san tenang saja, aku akan be-berusaha untuk mencintai lelaki yang akan ku ni-nikahi nanti. Aku a-akan berusaha Nii-san." Neji hanya tersenyum dan segera memeluk Hinata yang telah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Neji tahu bahwa Hinata tidak ingin membuat orang kecewa. Neji hanya bisa berharap bahwa Hinata dapat menjalani rumah tangganya dengan baik nanti, walau diawali tanpa cinta. "apa kau sudah lebih baik?" Neji bertanya pada Hinata yang telihat sudah tenang. "y-ya Nii-san." Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji, dan segera menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. "Mari pulang." Hinata mengangguk dan segera menyusul Neji yang telah berjalan lebih dulu darinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa ada seseorang yang sejak awal telah mendengar dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

 **Agreement**

 **TBC**

makasih yang udah mau baca :')


	2. 2

"apa kau sudah lebih baik?" Neji bertanya pada Hinata yang telihat sudah tenang. "y-ya Nii-san." Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji, dan segera menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. "Mari pulang." Hinata mengangguk dan segera menyusul Neji yang telah berjalan lebih dulu darinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa ada seseorang yang sejak awal telah mendengar dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

WARNING : Typo, Drama, etc *mohon koreksinya :')

Don't like don't read

 **Agreement**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hinata Nee-san, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan calon suamimu? Apakah dia tampan?" Hanabi langsung menyerbu Hinata dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, kegiatan makan malam bersama keluarga Sabaku. "mmm sudah Hanabi-chan, tapi dia tidak terlalu tampan." Hinata tersenyum canggung mengingat bagaimana rupa calon suaminya itu. "Nee, sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin memiliki kakak ipar yang tampan. Kasihan sekali Hinata nee, tidak mendapatkan suami yang tampan. Hihihii." Hanabi segera pergi setelah tertawa meratapi nasib kakak semata wayangnya itu, "tenang saja tou-san! kau akan mendapatkan menantu yang tampan dariku. Neee, nee-san." Hanabi kembali berteriak, menggoda Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempat. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya itu, begitu pula dengan Hiashi, dia tersenyum di dalam ruangan kerjanya, mendengar Hanabi berteriak mengolok kakaknya. Hanabi memang selalu bisa meramaikan suasana rumah besar yang sepi ini.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual sebelum tidurnya, Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama tidur, dan menaiki kasur berukuran queen size, yang berada di tengah kamarnya yang cukup luas itu. Hinata membaringkan badannya, dia belum tertidur, dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan perkataan Neji, saat diatas atap hotel, beberapa jam yang lalu. 'apakah Neji nii-san benar-benar mencintai Temari-san? Pasti sangat sedih perasaan Nii-san. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tidak boleh menolak perjodohan ini. Tou-san pasti akan benar-benar kecewa, bukan hanya Tou-san. Seluruh keluarga besar Hyuuga pasti akan kecewa. Hanya aku yang bisa diandalkan.' Hinata kembali menangis, mengingat begitu banyak hal yang akan dilaluinya nanti. Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela besar yang terdapat di sebelah kiri kasurnya. 'bulan ini sangat indah, cahayanya menerangi gelapnya malam, dia sangat bermanfaat, dan tidak ada orang yang keberatan akan kehadirannya. Mampukah aku menjadi seperti bulan ini? Menjadi bermanfaat, dan tidak menjadi beban bagi orang lain?" Hinata bermalam dengan menatapi bulan yang indah dari jendela kamarnya, dia benar-benar tidak mengantuk.

"nee-san! Nee-san! Bangun nee-san, nanti kau akan terlambat kerja." Hanabi membangunkan Hinata yang sama sekali tak membuka matanya. "Tou-san, Nee-san tak mau bangun." Hanabi sibuk sendiri, karena Hinata yang tak kunjung bangun. "aaa, Nee-san. Kau tahu? Jika nee-san tak bangun-bangun, mungkin calon suamimu itu akan bertambah jelek." Sekejap, Hinata langsung bangun dari tidurnya. "hahaha, Nee-san, berarti calon suamimu itu benar-benar jelek ya?" Hanabi tertawa melihat reaksi kakaknya itu. Hinata tak menanggapi, dia masih setengah sadar dan tak sadar, tapi tetap saja dia memikirkan bagaimana rupa calon suaminya itu jika benar-benar bertambah jelek. "cepatlah mandi nee-san, nanti kau kesiangan. Jangan tidur lagi ya, aku akan berang ke sekolah." Hanabi berkata sambil mendorong kakaknya masuk kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kanan kamar kakaknya itu.

'Tak biasanya Hinata Nee bangun siang, apakah semalam Nee-san tak bisa tidur? Kasihan Nee-san, dia benar-benar memikirkan perjodohan ini.' Hanabi berpikir sejenak sebelum meninggalkan kamar kakaknya. 'yaaa, Nee-san pasti bisa menaklukan lelaki itu nanti, siapa juga yang mau melewatkan gadis cantik seperti Nee-sanku' Hanabi tersenyum bangga dengan kecantikan kakaknya. "Nee-san! Aku pergi ke sekolah duluan ya!" Hanabi pun pergi, walau tak mendengar sahutan dari kakaknya.

Hinata turun dari mobil mewahnya yang dikendarai oleh supir pribadinya di depan gedung besar yang sangat jelas dengan tulisan besar di atas gedung itu *PERUSAHAAN HYUUGA* seperti biasanya, Hinata berpenampilan sederhana, dia hanya menggunakan rok pendek selutut berwarna hitam dengan atasan yang berwarna abu-abu muda dan ditutupi oleh cardigan berwarna peach. Hinata tetap menawan, walau hanya berpenampilan sederhana.

Selama berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut, banyak karyawan yang menyapanya, atau hanya sekedar menunduk memberikan hormat. Dan Hinata selalu membalasnya dengan ramah. "Hinata! Tumben kau agak siang!" Tenten, sahabat Hinata sejak SMA itu memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Hinata menoleh sebelum menekan tombol lift "Tenten-chan, y-ya aku agak ke-kesiangan." Hinata tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang semangat itu. "wah, tumben sekali kau kesiangan, pasti kau ada masalah ya? Jadi kau tak bisa tidur?" Ino yang juga baru datang, langsung ikut bergabung bersama Hinata dan Tenten. Ino juga salah satu dari sahabat Hinata. "Ino-chan, kau juga baru da-datang?" Hinata selalu bangga memiliki teman seperti mereka, terlebih kepada Ino, karna Ino sangat peka terhadap perasaannya. "Hinata, kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku." Ino tak akan berhenti mendesaknya untuk bercerita. "sudah-sudah, dari pada kita ribut-ribut di sini, lebih baik kita ke ruangan kerja kita masing-masing." Tenten melerai mereka berdua. "baiklah, tapi aku tak akan berhenti bertanya sampai kau bercerita Hinata." Ino menatap Hinata tajam. "ba-baik Ino-chan." Hinata tahu, bahwa sahabatnya itu benar-benar khawatir padanya. Lift datang, dan mereka masuk lift, menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing.

Hinata berada di ruangan yang cukup luas, dan bergaya modern, dia duduk di sebuah kursi yang didepannya terdapat meja kerja untuk meletakkan semua dokumen-dokumennya. Dibelakangnya ada jendela besar yang langsung memperlihatkan ramainya kota Jepang dari ketinggian gedung perusahaan Hyuuga itu. Hinata adalah Manager Utama perusahaan Hyuuga. Dia telah menduduki posisi ini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, sejak dia lulus kuliah di umur 25 tahun, dan sekarang umurnya 27 tahun. Kemampuannya dan kecerdasannya memang sangat diakui. Ponsel Hinata bergetar, dengan segera dia mengeceknya. Pesan masuk dari Ino.

 _From: Ino_

' _Hinata, nanti kita makan siang bersama di tempat biasa ya, jangan lupa dan jangan menghindar dariku. Sampai jumpa.'_

 _To : Hinata_

Hinata memang berencana untuk menceritakannya nanti saat makan siang.

 _From : Hinata_

' _baiklah, Ino-chan. Aku tidak akan lupa.'_

 _To : Ino_

Setelah selesai membalas pesan singkat dari Ino, Hinata kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

"kau, selalu saja merepotkan." Seorang pria berujar sinis ke ponsel yang digenggamnya, terdengar sekali dia kesal. "tunggu, dan jangan kemana-mana." Dia memutuskan sambungan Teleponnya, dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang sunyi itu.

Pria tadi, melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tetap dengan ekspresinya yang datar. Sesampainya dia di sebuah Bar yang cukup mewah, dia turun dari mobilnya dan langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam Bar tersebut. Matanya tampak sibuk melihat sekelilingnya, merasa sudah menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya dari tadi, dia segera menghampiri orang tersebut. "ayo pulang." Pria tadi berkata pada orang yang sudah setengah sadar itu. "eeeh, kau sudah datang? Cepat sekali, padahal aku masih ingin menikmati waktuku disini." Merasa tak ada sahutan, pria setengah sadar itu kembali berbicara "apa kau ingin segera pulang? Kau tahu? Disini banyak sekali wanita yang cantik, apa kau tak ingin menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya?" pria setengah sadar itu berucap sambil meneguk segelas Wine yang ada di genggamannya. "aku tidak punya waktu, cepat berdiri, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu." Pria itu segera melangkah, meninggalkan pria setengah sadar itu. Merasa tak ada gunanya untuk mengajak pria dingin itu untuk bergabung dengannya, pria yang sudah setengah sadar itu segera berdiri dan menyusul pria itu.

"mengapa kau pergi begitu saja, padahal kau sudah datang jauh-jauh ke Bar itu tadi. Percuma saja kau pergi jauh-jauh jika tidak menikmati waktumu dengan wanita cantik disana." yang diajak bicara itu hanya diam, tetap focus mengendarai mobilnya. "apa kau tidak bosan? Selalu saja memandangi dokumen bodoh yang tak ada habisnya? Aku akan mati kebosanan jika melakukan hal itu." Tetap saja tak ada sahutan. Merasa kesal, pria itu segera membentak "hoyy! Apa kau tak mendengarku? Kau selalu saja mengacuhkanku." Pria yang sejak tadi hanya focus mengendarai mobilnya itu, menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap pria disampingnya yang baru saja membentaknya. "maka dari itu, lebih baik kau diam. Kankuro." pria itu kembali focus mengendarai mobilnya setelah selesai mengatakan kalimatnya. Pria yang bernama Kankuro itu hanya bisa diam. Tidak mau memancing emosi pria yang disampingnya.

 **Agreement**

 **TBC**

maaf membosankan :'o dan juga makasih ya, yang udah mau baca :) dan juga makasih banyak yang udah mau ngereviews :') reviews kalian menyemangatiku~~~ *kiss

ohh ya, mungkin di chap selanjutnya nama Gaara akan keluar, tenang ini fict GaaHina kok. See youuuu


	3. 3

Pria yang sejak tadi hanya fokus mengendarai mobilnya itu, menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap pria disampingnya yang baru saja membentaknya. "maka dari itu, lebih baik kau diam. Kankuro." pria itu kembali fokus mengendarai mobilnya setelah selesai mengatakan kalimatnya. Pria yang bernama Kankuro itu hanya bisa diam. Tidak mau memancing emosi pria yang disampingnya.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

WARNING : Typo, Drama, etc *mohon koreksinya :')

Don't like don't read

 **Agreement**

 **Chapter 3**

"tou-san, ada perlu apa? Mengapa aku harus pulang cepat?" setelah buru-buru pulang ke rumah, Hinata segera menemui ayahnya.

FLASHBACK

"Hinata diamana ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia menghindariku ya? Awas saja kau Hinata." Geram Ino di sebuah café, tempat yang sudah dijanjikan mereka untuk makan siang. "kita tunggu dulu saja Ino, mungkin dia masih ada pekerjaan. Kau ini tak sabar sekali." Tenten membela Hinata. "masalahnya Hinata itu selalu saja menghindar jika di suruh bercerita mengenai masalahnya. Kan kasihan dia, jika di pendam-pendamnya sendiri." Ino berucap khawatir. "ya, aku mengerti, mungkin dia akan bercerita jika sudah waktunya untuk diceritakan. Lebih baik kita memesan saja dulu, nanti jam makan siangnya habis." Tenten berkata sambil memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Ino-chan, Tenten-chan hah hah hah" Hinata berlari-lari menghampiri meja Ino dan Tenten. Ino dan Tenten kaget melihat Hinata yang berlari-lari sampai ngos-ngosan seperti itu. "ada apa Hinata, mengapa harus lari-lari?" Tenten bertanya dengan panik. "lebih baik kau duduk dulu, dan minum ini." Ino menyerahkan segelas air putih untuk Hinata. "i-iya trimakasih." Hinata langsung meneguk habis seluruh air nya. "ma-maaf ya, untuk sekarang a-aku tak bisa bercerita pada kalian, sekarang aku ha-harus pulang, tou-san berkata ada h-hal penting." Hinata merasa tidak enak pada kedua sahabatnya itu. "oh ya, tak apa Hinata, jika itu hal penting kau harus segera pergi. " Ino memahami keperluan Hinata,Tenten hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Ino. "baiklah ka-kalau seperti itu aku pe-pergi dulu ya." Hinata tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan café itu. "hati-hati Hinata." Teriak Tenten.

FLASHBACK END

Ayah Hinata tetap fokus membaca Koran, Hinata tetap sabar menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya. Setelah melipat Koran dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang ada di sebelah kanan kursi yang didudukinya itu. Hiashi menatap Hinata "persiapkan dirimu, keluarga Sabaku akan ke rumah kita, mereka berencana untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahanmu dan calon suamimu nanti." Hiashi berucap tenang. "ta-tapi mengapa baru diberitahu se-sekarang? Dan juga, Ti-tidakkah terlalu cepat untuk menentukan tanggal?" Hinata tidak menyangka akan secepat ini, dia belum siap sama sekali. "Sabaku-san tadi menelpon tou-san, dia berkata, tidak lama lagi dia akan meninggalkan Jepang, jadi dia ingin acara pernikahannya dipercepat." Hiashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "jadi kau harus benar-benar mempersiapkan diri. Nanti malam mereka datang." Hiashi meninggalkan ruangan itu. "ba-baik tou-san." Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia tidak akan membantah.

Hinata sadar dari lamunannya saat sesorang memanggilnya di depan kamarnya. Segera dia bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu. "Hanabi-chan, ada apa?" Hinata membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan adik kesayangannya itu masuk. "apakah kau sudah siap Nee-san? Sepertinya keluarga Sabaku sudah datang. Itu mobilnya sudah terparkir." Hanabi berjalan menuju jendela kamar Hinata, dan melihat ke bawah. Ada mobil mewah yang terparkir di halaman rumah mereka. Hinata hanya mengikuti Hanabi dan melihat mobil itu dengan gugup. Hanabi menyadari kakaknya yang gugup itu. "Hinata Nee-san, kau bisa saja menolak perjodohan ini. Aku tak ingin melihat Nee-san menikah dengan orang yang tak dikenal, kau pasti akan kesulitan Nee-san." Hanabi menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan iba. Hinata hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "tapi jika ini memang keputusan Nee-san, aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya. Jika kau sudah menerimanya kau tak akan pernah bisa untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja Nee-san, jadi keputusanmu harus benar-benar bulat." Hanabi meyakinkan kakaknya dan berjalan menghampiri kakaknya untuk menguatkan kakaknya dengan pelukan hangatnya. Hinata meneteskan air matanya. "ya Hanabi-chan, kau te-tenang saja, aku akan mengatasinya. Aku ti-tidak akan mungkin membuat kalian kecewa." Hinata menangis dan membalas pelukan adiknya. "ya, kau harus semangat Nee-san, tunjukkan kalau kau adalah seorang Hyuuga, seorang yang kuat. Jika kau perlu sesuatu, kami pasti akan selalu ada di sisimu Nee-san, jadi jangan khawatir ya!" Hanabi berusaha untuk membuat kakaknya tersenyum. "tentu saja, aku pa-pasti akan merindukan keluarga Hyuuga Hanabi-chan." Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan adiknya, dan menghapus air matanya. "Ya Nee-san, semangat Nee-san, buat calon suamimu yang jelek itu menjadi tampan ya. Agar aku senang memiliki kakak ipar yang tampan." Hanabi tertawa mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Hinata jadi kembali tersenyum dan tertawa setelah mendengar kalimat-kalimat konyol adiknya itu. "ayo kita kebawah Nee-san." Hanabi menarik tangan Hinata. "y-ya!" rasa gugup Hinata sedikit menghilang.

Setelah Hinata dan Hanabi sampai di ruang tamu rumah besarnya itu, dia melihat ayahnya yang duduk sendirian di sisi kanan sofa panjang ruang tamu itu, lalu di depannya ada meja besar, dan didepannya lagi ada sofa panjang juga yang bentuknya sama dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh ayahnya, dan sudah ada keluarga Sabaku yang duduk di sofa tersebut. Tuan Sabaku di pinggir kiri, dan Nyonya Sabaku di pinggir kanan. Tapi satu yang Hinata herankan. Siapa orang yang duduk di tengah-tengah Nyonya Sabaku dan Tuan Sabaku, dia tak mengenalnya, dan dia juga tak melihat Kankuro, calon suaminya. Dia benar-benar Heran. "se-selamat malam, maaf sudah me-membuat menunggu." Hinata membungkuk sopan, "selamat malam, maaf kami baru datang." Hanabi juga membungkuk sopan. "Ahh Hinata-chan, tak masalah nak. Kami juga baru sampai." Nyonya Sabaku langsung berdiri dari duduknya, dan segera memeluk Hinata. Hinata hanya terkaget dengan perlakuan calon mertuanya itu. Setelah selesai memeluk Hinata, Nyonya Sabaku menoleh kepada Hanabi. Merasa dipandangi, Hanabi sadar bahwa dia belum memperkenalkan diri, diapun segera memperkenalkan diri. "maaf sebelumnya, perkenalkan saya Hanabi Hyuuga, saya putri bungsu dari Hiashi Hyuuga. Salam kenal." Sekali lagi Hanabi membungkuk sopan. "wah adik Hinata-chan ternyata, kalian sama-sama cantik." Nyonya Sabaku membagi pelukan hangatnya juga kepada Hanabi. Hanabi kaget, karana dia jadi teringat pada mendiang Ibunya. Hanabi senang, sepertinya kakaknya akan mendapat mertua yang baik. Hiashi pun ikut tersenyum melihat kehangatan Nyonya Sabaku kepada kedua putri nya. "baiklah, mari kita duduk." Nyonya Sabaku kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi, Hinata duduk disamping kiri ayahnya, dan Hanabi duduk di samping kiri Hinata.

Hinata POV

'Aku merasa senang, Nyonya Sabaku benar-benar hangat. Sangat mengingatkanku pada mendiang ibuku. Kurasa Hanabi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi siapa lelaki yang duduk di depanku ini? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, dan juga dimana Kankuro? Apa dia datang terlambat? Ya ampun, kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa.' "baiklah, kita langsung keintinya saja. Kehadiran kami ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga ini. Untuk memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian." Tuan Sabaku berbicara tanpa basa-basi. Seperti mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tuan Sabaku, lelaki yang duduk di samping Tuan Sabaku itu berdiri. aku menatapnya dengan pandangan Heran dan Gugup, karena lelaki itu melihatku dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi dan terkesan dingin. "perkenalkan, saya Sabaku Gaara." Hanya itu yang diucapkan lelaki yang bernama Gaara itu, tidak ada senyum, tidak ada menunduk sopan. Dia langsung duduk setelah mengucapkan namanya. 'Gaara? Siapa dia, apa dia putra Sabaku-san juga? Setahuku hanya Temari-san dan Kankuro-san saja. dan untuk apa dia datang kemari?' aku terheran-heran. "dia Sabaku Gaara, Putra bungsuku. dia baru menyelesaikan pendidikan bisnisnya di Eropa" tuan Sabaku kembali memperkenalkan putranya itu. 'jadi benar dia putra Sabaku-san. pantas saja aku tak mengenalnya, ternyata selama ini dia berada di luar negri.' " kehadirannya disini untuk memberitahukan, bahwa dialah calon suamimu yang sesungguhnya Hinata." Sabaku-san menatapku. mataku membulat "a-apa? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" aku benar-benar kaget dengan hal ini. Begitu juga dengan Hanabi yang ikut kaget dengan reaksi ku, walau dia tak tahu apa-apa. Dan ayahku tetap terlihat tenang, sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui hal ini.

Hinata POV END

Hanabi POV

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini. Hanya saja, dengan melihat kakakku yang terlihat sangat kaget, aku jadi ikut kaget dan heran. Tapi aku ingat sesuatu, Nee-san berkata bahwa calon suaminya itu tidak tampan. Tapi…. Apa-apaan ini? Lelaki setampan ini dibilangnya tidak tampan? Yaampun ada apa dengan Nee-sanku ini. Lebih baik aku saja yang menikah jika lelakinya setampan ini.

Hanabi POV END

Normal POV

"Maaf Hinata-chan, jika kau kaget dengan hal ini. Tapi keputusannya berubah, dan Gaara-kun lah yang akan menikah denganmu nanti. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Nyonya Sabaku angkat bicara. Hinata masih saja terkaget dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Gaara tetap diam tanpa berkata apapun. Setelah puas dengan kagetnya, Hinata mulai berbicara "y-ya, a-aku tidak ke-keberatan, hanya saja a-apa aku boleh tahu? Me-mengapa tidak Gaara-san yang di-diperkenalkan padaku se-sejak awal?" Hinata bertambah gugup, dia tidak tahu alasannya, dan dia ingin tahu alasannya, hanya saja dia takut untuk mendengar alasannya. Sadar bahwa tidak ada yang menjawabnya Hinata kembali berbicara dengan menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena malu. "ma-maaf, anggap saja a-aku tidak pernah bertanya." Hinata berbicara dengan sangat pelan, berharap tak ada yang mendengarnya. Tapi semua orang dapat mendengarnya, karena ruangan itu begitu sunyi. "ya Hinata, tidak salah kau bertanya. Suatu saat kau akan mengetahui alasannya." Tuan Sabaku menjawab dengan tenang. "Hinata, bagaimana? Apa keputusanmu sudah bulat, untuk menikah dengan Gaara?" Hiashi akhirnya berbicara. "y-ya, Tou-san. Ke-keputusanku sudah bulat." Hiashi mengangguk menanggapi jawaban anaknya. "bagaimana denganmu Gaara?" Hiashi bertanya pula kepada Gaara. "ya." Hanya itu jawaban dari Gaara. "baiklah, kudengar bahwa Sabaku-san akan segera meninggalkan kota Jepang untuk keperluan bisnis. Jadi bagaimana? Apakah sudah ditentukan tanggal pernikahannya?" Hiashi menatap Tuan Sabaku. "1 minggu lagi, apa ada yang keberatan?" Tuan Sabaku bertanya. 'apa? Satu minggu? Apa aku siap? Apakah cukup untuk mempersiapkan segalanya? Ini benar-benar terburu-buru.' Hinata gugup, dia tidak menyangka akan secepat itu. "tenang saja Hinata-chan, kami sudah mempersiapkan seluruhnya. kau tinggal membeli gaun pengantinmu, dan juga kau bisa mengundang siapapun yang kau inginkan." Nyonya Sabaku berkata, seolah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Hinata. "y-ya, masalah Ga-gaun pengantin, aku dapat me-mengatasinya." Hinata menatap Gaara, dia benar-benar terlihat tak berminat sedikit pun, Gaara membalas tatapan Hinata, merasa ketahuan jika dia memperhatikan Gaara, Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "baiklah jika seperti itu, sampai bertemu satu minggu lagi." Merasa bahwa perbincangannya selesai, Tuan Sabaku segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat ke arah Hiashi, dan dibalas dengan bungkukan hormat pula dari Hiashi. "oh iya Hinata-chan, kau belum membeli gaun pengantinnya kan?" sebelum meninggalkan rumah Hyuuga, Nyonya Sabaku kembali berbalik kearah Hinata. "Be-belum." Hinata berkata dengan malu-malu. "kalau begitu, kau membelinya dengan Gaara-kun saja, siapa tau kau ingin pendapatnya dalam memilih." Nyonya Sabaku berbicara tanpa mengetahui, bahwa Hinata sudah benar-benar gugup. "ya kan Gaara? Kau bisa meluangkan waktumu kan, untuk menemani Hinata membeli Gaun pengantinnya?" Nyonya Sabaku bertanya pada Gaara yang berdiri di sampingnya. "hn." Hanya itu tanggapan Gaara. 'dia benar-benar dingin, bagaimana aku bisa dekat dengannya.' Hinata menatap Gaara malu-malu. Gaara sadar bahwa Hinata menatapinya, hanya saja dia pura-pura tidak tahu. "Baiklah, kami pulang ya Hinata-chan. Persiapkanlah dirimu ya. Sampai ketemu lagi." Nyonya Sabaku memeluk Hinata singkat, lalu pergi menyusul Gaara yang sudah duluan masuk mobil bersama Tuan Sabaku.

Setelah mobil mewah keluarga Sabaku pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata yang sedari tadi diam di teras rumahnya menatap kepergian keluarga Sabaku itu, langsung masuk kerumahnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. "Nee-san! Kau bilang calon suamimu tidak tampan? Ya ampun Nee-san, lelaki setampan itu kau bilang tidak tampan? Rambut merahnya yang sangat menarik, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang sangat menggoda, tubuhnya yang tegap, kakinya yang jenjang. Ya ampun Nee-san, dia benar-benar maha karya Tuhan yang sempurna." Hanabi yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu itu, segera menceramahi kakaknya. "y-ya Hanabi-chan. Ta-tadinya bukan dia yang akan me-menikah denganku. Aku saja sa-sangat kaget." Hinata masih memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya. "haahhh, benarkah Nee-san? Ya ampun kau sangat beruntung, berarti aku tidak jadi memiliki kakak ipar yang jelek. Syukurlahh." Hanabi segera pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih terdiam. "Hinata, kemari nak." Hiashi memanggil Hinata untuk duduk disampingnya. Hinata duduk di samping ayahnya. "Hinata, Tou-san tahu ini sangat terburu-buru, tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karna Sabaku-san akan segera meninggalkan Jepang." Hiashi berbicara lembut pada anaknya. "y-ya Tou-san, itu tak masalah." Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan ayahnya. "Hinata, tadi kau berkata, bahwa keputusanmu sudah bulat untuk menerima pernikahan ini, jadi kau akan menikah dengannya, kau tidak akan mungkin untuk menolaknya lagi." Hiashi kembali meyakinkan anaknya. Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. "Walau pernikahan kalian tanpa dasar cinta, tapi Tou-san harap, kalian dapat menjalani rumah tangga kalian dengan baik nantinya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja nak." Hiashi memeluk Hinata. "y-ya Tou-san. Aku juga berharap se-semuanya akan baik-baik sa-saja." Hinata berusaha menahan tangisnya di pelukan ayahnya. "kau harus tersenyum ya, jangan sampai suamimu melihatmu menangis. Bagaimanapun keadaanya, kau harus menjadi istri yang baik bagi suamimu nanti. Kau mengerti?" Hiashi mengelus rambut halus Hinata. Sebenarnya dia juga berat untuk melepaskan anak sulungnya itu. "a-aku mengerti Tou-san." Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayahnya, dan tersenyum agar tidak membuat ayahnya cemas. "baiklah, kembalilah ke kamar dan beristirahatlah." Hiashi berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah meneteskan air matanya. Setelah lama berdiam diri, akhirnya Hinata berdiri dan menyeka air matanya, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

 **Agreement**

 **TBC**

makasih yang udah mau baca dan kasih reviews nya :') see you again~~~


	4. 4

"kau harus tersenyum ya, jangan sampai suamimu melihatmu menangis. Bagaimanapun keadaanya, kau harus menjadi isteri yang baik bagi suamimu nanti. Kau mengerti?" Hiashi mengelus-elus punggung Hinata yang sudah sesenggukan. Sebenarnya dia juga berat untuk melepaskan anak sulungnya itu. "a-aku mengerti Tou-san." Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayahnya, dan tersenyum agar tidak membuat ayahnya cemas. "baiklah, kembalilah ke kamar dan beristirahatlah." Hiashi berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam. Setelah lama berdiam diri, akhirnya Hinata berdiri, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

WARNING : Typo, Drama, etc *mohon koreksinya :')

Don't like don't read

 **Agreement**

 **Chapter 4**

"bagaimana Gaara-kun? Hinata-chan cantik kan?" Nyonya Sabaku memecah keheningan di dalam mobil keluarga Sabaku itu, Belum ada seseorang pun yang mengeluarkan suara sejak kepulangan mereka dari rumah keluarga Hyuuga, Gaara tidak menyahut, pertanyaan semacam itu sangatlah tidak penting bagi seseorang seperti Gaara. "oh ya, jangan sampai lupa ya. Kau harus menemani Hinata-chan membeli Gaun pengantinnya." Nyonya Sabaku tetap berbicara. "aku tidak akan lupa." Garaa menjawab . "tentu saja kau tidak boleh lupa." Sunyi kembali.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya keluarga Sabaku tersebut sampai di kediaman Sabaku. Dengan segera para pelayan menyambut kepulangan Tuan dan Nyonya mereka. "Nyonya, sepertinya Tuan Muda Kankuro sudah menunggu sejak tadi." Seorang pelayan berkata sopan pada Nyonya Sabaku. "benarkah? Kau boleh pergi." Pelayan tadi segera pergi setelah mulai merasakan suasana tegang di ruang keluarga Rumah Sabaku tersebut.

"bagaimana pertemuannya? Apakah kau menikmatinya? Apakah kalian sudah puas kalau bukan aku yang akan menikah dengan Hyuuga itu?" Kankuro langsung berbicara tanpa basa-basi lagi. "kau memang anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun." Tuan Sabaku menatap tajam kearah Kankuro, sedangkan Nyonya Sabaku hanya bisa menunduk, dan Gaara tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Kankuro segera berdiri dari duduknya, lalu dia menunduk hormat kearah ayahnya. "anda kembali Tou-sama? Apa anda lelah?" Kankuro kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "haha! Apakah hal yang seperti itu yang kau inginkan? Setahuku, tidak ada seorang pun dari anakmu yang seperti itu. Jadi jangan berharap." Tuan Sabaku menatap marah anaknya itu. "Kau.." Tuan Sabaku megepalkan tangannya. "sudahlah anata, jangan terlalu keras padanya." Nyonya Sabaku menahan kemarahan suaminya. Tuan Sabaku hanya mendengus kasar, lalu pergi meninggalkan istri dan anak-anaknya itu. Melihat kepergian ayahnya, Kankuro pun pergi meninggalkan adik dan ibunya itu. "Kankuro-kun, kau mau kemana nak?" Nyonya Sabaku memanggil anaknya yang pergi tanpa mempedulikan apapun. "sebaiknya kita istirahat Gaara-kun, besok kau akan bekerja. Kankuro pasti akan pulang nanti." Nyonya Sabaku memaksakan sebuah senyuman kepada putra bungsunya. "hn." Gaara pergi begitu saja, tanpa mempedulikan ibunya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa begitu bosan di ruangan kerjanya. Ini sudah 3 hari setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan keluarga Sabaku. 4 hari lagi dia akan segera menikah dengan Sabaku Gaara, dia sama sekali belum mengenal Gaara, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "aku belum membeli Gaun pengantinku, apa Gaara-san benar-benar ingin menemaniku membelinya? Hah, aku harus bagaimana?" Hinata berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu harus menghubungi Gaara duluan atau tidak. "aku ingin menemui Ino-chan dan Tenten-chan." Hinata benar-benar suntuk dan ingin memiliki teman bicara, segera saja dia meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya itu lalu pergi menemui sahabat-sahabatnya.

Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten duduk santai di café langganan mereka. "Hinata, apa kau gila? Sekarang ini belum waktunya makan siang." Ino mengomeli Hinata. "i-iya Ino-chan, hanya saja aku sangat bo-bosan." Hinata meneguk jus jeruk yang di pesannya tadi. "sudahlah Ino, lumayan kan istirahat santai seperti ini tapi gaji tetap utuh. Hehe" Tenten segera tertawa simpul sambil memandangi Hinata. Mereka semua diajak bolos oleh Hinata, hanya saja Hinata sudah berjanji, bahwa gaji mereka tidak akan berkurang karena membolos. "ya ya, kau benar. Sering-seringlah seperti ini ya Hinata." Ino ikut tertawa. "E-eh."

"apa?! Kau akan menikah dengan penerus perusahaan Sabaku Hinata?" Ino berteriak kencang, kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya. Baru sekarang Hinata bisa menceritakan masalah pernikahannya itu kepada kedua sahabatnya. "I-ino-chan, p-pelankan suaramu." Pipi Hinata sudah memerah menahan malu. "oh yaampun aku benar-benar kaget." Ino meneguk kasar segelas air putih yang ada di hadapannya. Untung tidak ada pengunjung lain di café itu, karena sekaranag belum waktunya jam makan siang. "dan kau mau begitu saja menerimanya Hinata?" Tenten bertanya dengan menatap dalam mata Hinata. "a-aku tidak bisa b-berbuat apa-apa." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ino dan Tenten benar-benar kasihan melihat nasib Hinata. "yasudah, kau harus bisa menerimanya Hinata. Semoga kalian dapat menjalani rumah tangga kalian dengan baik nanti." Ino mengelus-elus punggung Hinata yang mulai sesenggukan. "memangnya kapan pernikahan kalian dilaksanakan Hinata?" Tenten bertanya. "e-empat hari l-lagi." Hinata mulai meredakan tangisnya. "APA!" Ino dan Tenten berteriak bersamaan. Sampai-sampai Hinata terkejut oleh teriakan mereka. "Kalian Memang Benar-Benar Gila!" Ino tidak bisa menahan suaranya karena kaget. Tenten sudah terduduk lemas mendengar perkataan Hinata yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal itu. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk. "i-itu memang gila. S-sampai aku tak d-dapat berpikir apa-apa. A-aku hanya bisa m-menerima." Hinata menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Ino dan Tenten segera memeluk Hinata yang kembali menangis. "kau tenang saja Hinata, suatu saat kau pasti akan bahagia, setelah mengalami ini semua." Ino memeluk Hinata erat. "ya, kau harus semangat ya. Kami selalu mendukungmu." Tenten juga memeluk erat Hinata.

Setelah selesai bercerita dan menangis di café tadi, Hiata segera kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Dia benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, saat baru saja membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya itu. "apa ini yang selalu dilakukan oleh Manager Utama perusahaan Hyuuga?" Hinata membulatkan matanya. "G-gaara-san" Hinata terbata. "sangat tidak professional." Gaara bersandar di meja kerja Hinata dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "t-t-tidak, b-bukan b-begitu, t-tadi a-aku mmm" Hinata mencari-cari alasan. "t-tadi a-a-aku b-baru, ah d-dari toilet." Hinata menunduk malu dengan kebohongannya itu. "apakah ke toilet sampai segugup itu?" Gaara mulai berjalan dan mendekati Hinata. Hinata semakin gugup saat merasakan tubuh Gaara sudah ada di hadapannya. Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata, pipi Hinata sudah benar-benar memerah. Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata. "bersiaplah, kita akan membeli gaun pengantin." Gaara segera menarik wajahnya, dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah. "aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu." Gaara segera berjalan, pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hinata. Hinata segera sadar bahwa Gaara sudah pergi, dengan cepat dia menyusul Gaara.

Selama di perjalanan tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Hinata benar-benar canggung dengan suasana ini. Setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya. "a-apa G-gaara-san tidak bekerja?" Hinata bertanya sambil menatap kedepan, dia tidak berani menatap Gaara. "hn." Hanya itu jawaban Gaara. 'ya ampun, aku harus bertanya apa lagi. Dia benar-benar dingin.' Hinata kembali gugup. "b-bagaimana G-gaara-san bisa menemui r-ruanganku?" Hinata penasaran dan dengan keberanian penuh dia menatap Gaara yang disampingnya. "bertanya." Gaara tidak membalas tatapan Hinata, dia tetap Fokus mengendarai mobilnya. "b-bertanya pada s-siapa?" Hinata masih penasaran dan tetap menatap Gaara dengan pipi bersemu malu. Gaara menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata. Hinata semakin gugup dan gelisah setelah ditatap seperti itu oleh Gaara. Akhirnya Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani membalas tatapan mata Gaara. "a-ah p-pasti p-pada o-orang kan?" Hinata menjawab sendiri karena Gaara tak kunjung menjawabnya. "Hn."

Setelah sampai di sebuah Butik Gaun Pernikahan, Gaara memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera turun dari mobilnya, Hinata pun ikut turun dan mengikuti Gaara, memasuki Butik tersebut. seorang pelayan langsung mendekati mereka. "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" pelayan tersebut bertanya setelah membungkuk sopan. "carikan Gaun Pengantin yang pas buatnya." Gaara melirik Hinata. "Baiklah, saya mengerti. Mari Nona." Pelayan tersebut segera mengajak berkeliling Hinata untuk mencari yang sesuai. Sedangkan Gaara langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan dan membaca Koran yang sudah terlipat rapi di atas meja.

"bagaimana dengan yang itu Nona? Sepertinya Gaun itu akan sangat cocok dengan tubuh anda." Pelayan itu menunjuk sebuah Gaun yang terlihat begitu mewah dan elegan. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan pelayan untuk memakaikan gaun tersebut ke tubuhnya. "benar-benar indah. Lihatlah, anda benar-benar menawan Nona." Pelayan tersebut segera membalikkan tubuh Hinata kearah cermin. Hinata kaget, dia sendiri kaget dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu. Hinata benar-benar terlihat cantik dengan Gaun panjang itu. Warnanya putih bersih bersinar, dengan sedikit hiasan bunga di bagian bawahnya yang berwarna ungu muda, sangat sesuai dengan warna rambut indahnya. bagian lehernya yang sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan kulit bahu dan lehernya yang seputih susu. Gaun itu benar-benar pas di tubuh Hinata, memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuh sintalnya. "apakah anda ingin mengambil gaun ini?" Hinata sedikit ragu. "apakah perlu kupanggilkan Tuan tadi?" pelayan tadi bertanya dan segera pergi memanggil Gaara. Gaara memasuki ruangan tempat Hinata mengganti pakaiannya. Dia benar-benar terpaku melihat kecantikan Hinata. Tapi, segera saja dia sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "kau mau yang itu?" Gaara bertanya pada Hinata. "y-ya." Jawab Hinata. "aku ambil yang itu." Gaara berkata pada pelayan tadi. "baiklah, silahkan di tunggu Tuan." Pelayan tadi segera mengajak Hinata untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai membeli Gaun pengantin Hinata, mereka segera meninggalkan butik tersebut dan kembali. "kau pulang ke mana?" Gaara bertanya dengan datar. "k-ke Kantor s-saja Gaara-san." Jawab Hinata. "hn."

Setelah sampai di depan Perusahaan Hyuuga, Hinata turun dari mobil Gaara sambil memegang tas yang berisi Gaun Pengantinnya. "t-trimakasih G-gaara-san." Hinata mengucapkan Trimakasih sambil menunduk malu. "Hn." Setelah itu mobilnya segera melaju, meninggalkan Hinata.

 **Agreement**

 **TBC**

maaf kalo dikit, ni mata udah 5 watt, baru ada waktu kalo malem :3 jadi maklum aja ya kalo banyak kurangnya :'(

makasih banyak udah kasih sarannya dan semangatnya *kiss* ganbatte :*


	5. 5

Setelah sampai di depan Perusahaan Hyuuga, Hinata turun dari mobil Gaara sambil memegang tas yang berisi Gaun Pengantinnya. "t-trimakasih G-gaara-san." Hinata mengucapkan Trimakasih sambil menunduk malu. "Hn." Setelah itu mobilnya segera melaju, meninggalkan Hinata.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

WARNING : Typo, Drama, etc *mohon koreksinya :')

Don't like don't read

 **Agreement**

 **Chapter 5**

Hinata tidur terlentang di atas kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, saat dirinya dan Gaara menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dia begitu malu, terlebih saat dia pertama kali melihat Gaara yang berada di ruangan kerjanya. Hinata jadi bertambah malu lagi saat Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap, dengan kedekatan yang seperti itu, membuat Hinata dapat mencium bau tubuh Gaara yang maskulin. Terlihat semburat merah pada pipi Hinata saat dia mengingat bau tubuh Gaara yang disukainya itu. 'bagaimana ini, beberapa hari lagi aku akan menikah dengannya.' Hinata selalu saja gugup jika mengingat hari pernikahannya yang akan datang itu. 'semoga saja Gaara-san mau menerimaku ya.' Hinata hanya dapat berharap dan berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Setelah lama melamun, akhirnya Hinata tertidur.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Sabaku

Di dalam kamar yang luas, Gaara tampak baring terlentang di atas kasur king size nya. Walau sudah larut malam, Gaara belum juga tertidur. Hal seperti inilah yang membuat lingkaran hitam di matanya tak pernah hilang, Karena penyakit insomnia yang dideritanya sejak kecil, Gaara jadi jarang tidur. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ekspresinya selalu saja sama. Datar dan tak menunjukkan emosi sedikitpun. Merasa bosan karena kantuk tak kunjung datang, Gaara bangkit dari tidurnya, dan melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya. Hal inilah yang selalu Gaara lakukan setiap malamnya, duduk di ruangan kerja yang berada di sebelah kamarnya, dan menghabiskan malamnya dengan tumpukan dokumen, dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kantornya, hingga pagi menjelang. Beruntung jika kantuk datang dan mengharuskannya untuk kembali ke kamar dan tidur, Tapi hal yang seperti itu sangatlah jarang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 4 hari berlalu, hari pernikahan Gaara dan Hinatapun tiba. Di sebuah hotel berbintang yang sangat megah , disitulah pernikahan mewah keturunan Sabaku dan Hyuuga dilaksanakan. Banyak para tamu undangan yang hadir, orang-orang yang sangat berpengaruh pada dunia perbisnisanlah yang memenuhi ruangan mewah tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan janji sehidup sematinya. Gaara dan Hinata tampak sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan. "Neji Nii-san, akhirnya kita benar-benar ditinggal oleh Hinata Nee-san ya. Semoga saja Hinata-Nee bahagia, hidup bersama lelaki dingin yang tampan itu." Hanabi menatap sendu kakak kesayangannya dari kejauhan. Neji yang berada disampingnyapun hanya mengangguk dan berdoa dalam hati. 'ya. Semoga saja.' "Lihat Nii-san, sepertinya Tou-san kesibukan menyambut tamu-tamu penting yang datang. Ayo kita bantu Tou-san." Hanabi segera menarik lengan Neji menuju ke tempat ayahnya berdiri. Neji hanya pasrah dan mengikut saja. Tanpa Neji sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Semakin lama ruangan mewah di gedung Hotel itupun semakin sepi. Acara pokok pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata sudah lama usai, tinggal beberapa pemuda-pemudi saja yang terlihat asik menikmati pesta minuman yang merupakan acara akhir dari pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata. Karena merasa lelah, Hinata dan Gaara segera meninggalkan Hotel tersebut.

Kesunyian menghampiri Gaara dan Hinata. Karena merasa lelah, Hinata tidak mau pusing memikirkan kata apa yang harus diucapkannya untuk memecahkan keheningan yang ada di mobil mewah milik Gaara itu. Tetapi, Hinata kembali teringat pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum Gaara dan Hinata meninggalkan Hotel mewah tempat pernikahan mereka berlangsung.

FLASHBACK

"sudah tidak ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan, sebaiknya kita pulang." Gaara berkata pada Hinata yang duduk disampingnya. "y-ya G-Gaara-san." Hinata hanya menuruti perkataan Gaara yang baru menjadi suaminya tersebut. merasa bahwa Gaara dan Hinata akan pergi, Nyonya Sabaku segera menghampiri mereka. "kalian ingin kemana? Apa kalian tidak ingin menghabisi waktu kalian dengan berpesta sejenak?" seorang wanita yang masih terlihat sangat muda itu tersenyum hangat pada Gaara dan Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap Gaara, menunggu jawaban dari Gaara. "kami akan pulang." Gaara menjawab singkat. "tapi kalian pasti sudah lelah, sebaiknya menginap di Hotel ini saja dulu." Nyonya Sabaku menatap mereka dengan khawatir. "tidak, kami akan pulang ke rumah ku. Aku tidak akan kembali ke kediaman Sabaku." Gaara menatap dingin Nyonya Sabaku. Hinata kaget dengan perkataan Gaara, tapi dia hanya diam. "t-tapi, apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat?" Nyonya Sabaku menatap sedih kepada Gaara. "aku tidak ingin ada yang ikut campur dengan urusan rumah tanggaku." Setelah berkata itu Gaara langsung pergi, meninggalkan Nyonya Sabaku yang menatap punggungnya dengan sedih. "Sa-sabaku-san, apakah anda b-baik-baik saja?" Hinata menatap ibu mertua barunya itu. "ada apa dengan Sabaku-san? Mulai sekarang aku ini sudah menjadi ibumu juga, jadi jangan sungkan ya, dan mulailah memanggilku Kaa-san." Hinata mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil dan pipi meronanya. "aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau segera menyusul Gaara-kun." Nyonya Sabaku memegang pundak kecil Hinata sambil tersenyum hangat. Belum sempat Hinata mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Nyonya Sabaku kembali berbicara. "Hinata-chan, tolong perhatikan Gaara-kun dengan baik ya, dia memang terlihat dingin, tapi aku yakin, ada sisi hangat dalam dirinya, hanya saja dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya." Raut wajah Nyonya Sabaku langsung berubah sedih. Hinata bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah Nyonya Sabaku. "aku bukanlah ibu yang baik, sampai detik ini, aku belum tahu bagaimana sifat Gaara-kun yang sebenarnya." Tanpa disadari air mata Nyonya Sabaku sudah membasahi pipinya. "S-sabaku-san." Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia belum mengenal baik keduanya, baik Nyonya Sabaku, maupun Gaara. Hinata hanya mampu memberikan sebuah tissue kepada Nyonya Sabaku, dan mengelus pelan lengan Nyonya Sabaku. "m-maafkan aku yang jadi emosional seperti ini." Nyonya Sabaku sudah tampak tenang, dan air matanya sudah tidak ada yang menetes. "t-tidak a-apa." Nyonya Sabaku senang, memiliki menantu yang sangat lembut seperti Hinata. Dia tersenyum. "oh iya, kau juga harus mengingatkan Gaara-kun untuk tidur, dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi kau harus selalu mengingatkannya untuk istirahat. Baiklah kau benar-benar harus menyusul Gaara-kun." Hinata mengangguk. "baik K-kaa-san." Nyonya Sabaku tersenyum senang, karena Hinata mau memanggilnya Kaa-san. "s-selamat malam K-kaa-san." Hinata membungkuk sopan pada Nyonya Sabaku, dan Nyonya Sabaku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu Hinata benar-benar pergi.

FLASHBACK OFF

"G-gaara-san." Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk memulai pembicaraan, tak ada tanggapan, Hinata kembali melanjutkan. "a-apa aku boleh bertanya?" Hinata takut-takut untuk menatap Gaara. "hn." Hanya itu tanggapan Gaara. "mengapa k-kita langsung pindah r-rumah?" Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan tetap focus mengendarai mobilnya. Dengan keberanian penuh Hinata menatap Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya. merasa dipandangi oleh Hinata, akhirnya Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "aku tidak ingin orang lain mencampuri urusanku." Hinata masih menatap Gaara. "t-tapi, m-mereka kan k-keluarga." Gaara menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata dan menatapnya datar. "kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi diam dan ikuti saja apa kataku." Gaara kembali menatap jalanan. Hinata membulatkan matanya, dia tidak menyangka Gaara akan berkata seperti itu. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Keluarga Gaara-san?' "kita akan ke rumahmu dan mengambil barang-barangmu." Hinata menegakkan kepalanya. "t-tapi G-gaara-san sudah lelah, b-besok saja memindahkan barang-barangku." Hinata berbicara pelan, berharap Gaara tidak mendengarnya, tapi tentu saja Gaara tetap mendengarnya. Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya. "kau tidak ingin mengganti bajumu untuk tidur?" Hinata teringat, dia tidak membawa satupun pakaiannya, tapi tetap saja dia mengkhawatirkan Gaara yang akan kelelahan nantinya, jika harus berbolak-balik dari Rumah Hyuuga ke rumah Barunya nanti. 'apa salahnya tidur dengan pakaian ini semalam saja.' Pikir Hinata. "y-ya, a-aku akan p-pakai baju ini saja, s-semalam saja tak m-masalah." Hinata berkata dengan polos. 'dia ini bodoh atau apa, bagaimana bisa dia tidur dengan pakaian berat seperti itu.' Gaara benar-benar heran. "kita akan tetap mengambil barang-barangmu." Gaara berkata dingin. "t-tak apa. Kita pulang s-saja dan b-beristirahat. G-gaara-san pasti lelah." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Gaara. Gaara tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang pemalu seperti Hinata bisa keras kepala seperti ini. "kau benar-benar keras kepala. Diam dan ikuti apa kataku." Gaara berkata sambil menatap tajam Hinata yang menunduk disampingnya. "i-iya." Hinata hanya mampu menurut dan diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sesampainya di rumah Hyuuga, Hinata langsung mengemasi barang-barang yang menurutnya penting saja. sedangkan Gaara menunggu Hinata di ruang tamu rumah Hyuuga ditemani oleh Hanabi. Hanabi tak henti-hentinya menatap Gaara sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Gaara menyadarinya, hanya saja dia pura-pura tidak tahu. "apa kalian tidak menginap disini saja?" Hanabi bertanya sambil menatap Gaara dengan pandangan memuja. Gaara sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu, jadi dia tetap bersikap seperti biasa. "tidak." Gaara menatap datar Hanabi. "ahh kalian ingin berduaan dulu ya dimalam pertama kalian." Hanabi tak malu-malu menggoda Gaara. Gaara sedikit kaget, hanya saja dia tetap tenang "hn." Hanabi tertawa kecil, dia benar-benar senang dengan sifat dingin kakak iparnya itu. "baiklah baiklah, aku mengerti." Hanabi berkata sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

Hinata yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper kecil, menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk pelan dan tiba-tiba terbuka saat dia berkata "masuk." Dia segera tersenyum saat melihat orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tersebut. "Tou-san." Hinata segera berlari kearah ayahnya, dan memeluk ayahnya. "Tou-san aku akan segera pindah, G-gaara-san langsung mengajak ke rumah baru." Hinata sedikit bercicit di dekapan ayahnya. "ya itu bagus." Ayahnya berkata sambil mengelus surai panjang putri kesayangannya. "t-tapi apakah itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru Tou-san?" Hinata menatap ayahnya "tidak sayang, apapun keputusannya, kau harus menghormatinya, dia suamimu sekarang, pemimpinmu, dan keluarga kecilmu nantinya." Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayahnya. "ya, itu b-benar Tou-san, a-aku tidak boleh egois lagi ya." Hiashi menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi anaknya. "baiklah, pergilah, suamimu sudah lama menunggu." Hiashi kembali memeluki Hinata. "baik T-tou-san." Hinata melepaskan pelukan ayahnya, dan pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang masi berada di dalam kamarnya.

"ooh! Nee-san, apakah sudah selesai mengemasi barangnya?" Hanabi segera beerdiri dari tempat duduknya saat Hinata menuruni tangga dari lantai dua menuju ruang tamu rumah Hyuuga. "i-iya Hanabi-chan." Gaara yang masih duduk di sofa segera berdiri saat Hinata sudah sampai di ruang tamu, didepan Hanabi. "jadi, kalian akan segera berangkat?" Hanabi menatap Gaara dan Hinata bergantian, Hinata yang sejujurnya masih ingin berlama-lama di rumah itu hanya diam saja, menatap Gaara, berharap Gaara yang akan menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi. "Ya." Jawab Gaara singkat. "hmm baiklah, Nee-san katakan saja padaku jika ada yang diperlukan. Aku pasti akan membantu." Hanabi berkata dengan semangat, berharap Hianata akan ikut bersemangat. "b-baiklah Nee-san pasti akan menghubungimu." Hanabi segera memeluk Hinata sebelum Hinata meninggalkan rumah tersebut. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa Nee-san." Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja melihat interaksi kakak beradik itu segera melangkahkan kakinya saat melihat Hinata dan Hanabi sudah saling melepaskan pelukan. Hinata pun segera menyusul Gaara.

"sampai jumpa, hati-hati ya!" Hanabi berteriak saat mobil Gaara benar-benar berangkat, meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

 **Agreement**

 **TBC**


	6. 6

"sampai jumpa, hati-hati ya!" Hanabi berteriak saat mobil Gaara benar-benar berangkat, meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

WARNING : Typo, Drama, etc *mohon koreksinya :')

Don't like don't read

 **Agreement**

 **Chapter 6**

'Apakah ini tidak terlalu besar jika hanya untuk ditinggali oleh dua orang?' batin Hinata saat memasukin rumah barunya bersama Gaara. Hinata hanya mengikuti Gaara sejak memasuki rumah besar itu. tiba-tiba Gaara berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap ke Hinata. Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat sadar bahwa Gaara memandanginya. "aku akan memanggilkan beberapa pelayan dari rumah Sabaku." Ucap Gaara. "b-buat apa?" Hinata pikir mereka tidak memerlukan pelayan, karena mereka hanya berdua saja. "kau akan membutuhkannya." Balas Gaara masih tetap memandangi Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya. "ku p-pikir itu tidak perlu, k-kita hanya tinggal berdua, t-tidak banyak yang p-perlu dibereskan." 'huh aku baru ingat, gadis ini cukup keras kepala.' Batin Gaara. "terserah kau saja." Gaara kembali melanjutkan jalannya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Hinata masih tetap mengikutinya. "ini kamarmu, kamarku ada di sebelah, dan aku tidak ingin ada yang mencampuri urusanku." Gaara berkata tanpa menoleh ke Hinata sedikitpun, dan segera memasuki kamarnya. 'sabar Hinata kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan hal ini.' Batin Hinata dan segera memasuki kamarnya juga.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasa tergangu oleh sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Hinata segera merapikan kasurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di sudut ruangan tersebut, setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kamarnya.

Hinata sangat terkaget saat turun ke bawah dan melihat Gaara yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya. 'ya ampun, apakah aku kesiangan?' batin Hinata. Dengan keberanian penuh, Hinata segera menyusul Gaara yang hendak keluar dari pintu utama. "G-gaara-san." Panggil Hinata, Gaara menoleh, menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari Hinata. "a-apakah sudah s-sarapan?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu. "aku tidak pernah sarapan." Jawab Gaara dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. "t-tapi.." kata-kata Hinata terhenti saat sadar bahwa Gaara sudah memasuki mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah mereka. "huh baiklah, kalau seperti itu aku juga akan berangkat bekerja." Gumam Hinata. Sebenarnya Gaara dan Hinata sudah diberikan cuti seminggu pasca pernikahan mereka, tetapi saat melihat Gaara yang tetap bekerja, membuat Hinata ingin bekerja juga. Hinata kembali masuki ke rumah dan menuju ke kamarnya.

setelah siap dengan pakaian kantornya, Hinata keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur yang berada di lantai satu. Hinata ingin melihat persediaan makanan yang berada di dapur Gaara. "huh tidak ada apa-apa, pantas saja tidak pernah sarapan." Ucap Hinata saat memeriksa semua lemari yang ada di dapur Gaara, makanan instant pun tidak ada, yang ada hanya beberapa botol minuman beralkohol dan air mineral yang ada di dalam kulkas. "baiklah, sepulang kerja aku akan membeli beberapa perseidiaan makanan." Setelah meminum sebotol air mineral Hinata pergi meninggalkan dapur dan pergi keluar rumah. "bodoh, aku mau berangkat kerja menggunakan apa, mobilku ada di rumah Hyuuga." Hinata menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "aa aku naik angkutan umum saja dulu, dan mampir ke rumah untuk mengambil mobil." Itulah kebiasaan Hinata, berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri, tanpa terbata sedikitpun. "huh aku benar-benar tidak tahu ini berada di mana." Hinata duduk di sebuah taman kecil yang tidak jauh dari rumah Gaara. Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu dirinya sekarang sedang berada di mana, salahkan dirinya sendiri, mengapa tidak bertanya ke Gaara, alamat rumah barunya itu. Rasanya Hinata ingin menghubungi Gaara, untuk menanyakan di mana letak rumahnya itu, agar dapat menyuruh supir pribadinya yang berada di kediaman Hyuuga untuk menjemputnya. 'dan aku tidak ingin ada yang mencampuri urusanku.' Kembali teringat olehnya perkataan Gaara semalam. 'tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh begini, aku harus lebih dekat dengan suamiku sendiri, mengapa harus takut dengan suami sendiri.' Dengan keberanian penuh Hinata segera membuka ponselnya dan mencari kontak Gaara. "di mana ya?" Hinata mencari-cari kontak Gaara di ponselnya. "huh sepertinya aku belum memiliki kontaknya." Hinata baru teringat, dirinya tidak pernah sedikitpun berhubungan dengan Gaara sebelumnya. "sebaiknya aku kembali ke rumah saja." finally Hinata kembali ke rumah dengan lesu.

Disisi lain, Gaara yang berada di dalam ruangan kerjanya, sedang sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di hadapannya. Menurutnya ini adalah tenggung jawab besarnya, setelah menikah dengan Hinata, ayahnya berjanji akan mempercayakan perusahaan utama yang berada di Jepang ke dalam tangannya. Dan ayahnya yang akan mengurus perusahaan cabang yang ada di Eropa. Temari yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan itu dan langsung duduk di sofa panjang yang terdapat di dekat pintu utama ruangan tersebut, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan Gaara dari dokumen-dokumennya. Hal itu tidak menjadi masalah buat Gaara, karana yang menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangannya itu adalah kakak sulungnya sendiri. "sampai kapan kau tidak mengacuhkanku Gaara?" Temari menatap malas adik bungsunya tersebut. merasa terus dipandangi, Gaara membalas tatapan malas kakaknya tersebut dengan tatapan yang lebih malas lagi. "katakana ada perlu apa, dan segera tinggalkan ruangan ini." "huh, kau benar-benar tak berubah, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Temari segera bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Gaara. "aku sangat merindukanmu, bodoh!" Temari memeluk erat adik bungsunya itu. "bisa kau lepaskan aku, dan pergi dari ruangan ini?" Gaara berkata dengan suara yang tertekan, Temari benar-benar memeluknya dengan erat. "huh aku sudah puas." Ucap Temari setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Gaara. Gaara hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam ke Temari. Bagaimana tidak rindu, sudah bertahun-tahun Gaara tidak pulang ke rumah, karena kuliahnya di Eropa, dan Temari yang tidak dapat mengunjunginya karena membantu ayah mereka untuk mengurus perusahaan utama. "huh maafkan aku, tidak dapat menghadiri pernikahanmu." Ucap Temari, Temari tidak dapat menghadiri pernikahan Gaara karena ada yang harus diurusnya di Eropa, di perusahaan cabang, sebelum tuan besar Sabaku datang untuk mengurus semuanya. "hn." Hanya itu jawab Gaara. "oh iya, bagaimana istrimu? apa kau bodoh, mengapa kau meninggalkannya, dan kau lebih memilih dokumen-dokumenmu ini?" Temari masih tak menyangka, sifat workaholic Gaara tidak menghilang sedikitpun. "dia dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri." Jawab Gaara, dan mulai subuk kembali dengan pekerjaannya. "dimana dia?" "dirumahku." "kalian langsung pindah?" Tanya Temari lagi, dan tidak dijawab Gaara. "ya ampun Gaara, apa kau tak kasihan dengannya, dia belum mengetahui sama sekali lingkungan barunya." Kalimat itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian Gaara dari pekerjaanya. Gaara jadi teringat, bahwa dirumahnya tidak ada makanan, super market jauh dari rumah, kendaraan umum tidak mungkin lewat di komplek rumah elitnya, bahkan dia tidak dapat menghubungi Hinata karna tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Hinata, begitupun Hinata, yang tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Gaara. "sudah kuduga, kau pasti meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa persiapan dan penjelasan sedikitpun." Benar tebakan Temari. "baiklah, aku akan kerumahmu. Mana alamatnya?" "akan kukirim ke e-mail mu." Jawab Gaara, karna Gaara tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Temari, hanya ada alamat e-mail saja, itupun bisa ada hanya karena pekerjaan yang mendesak dan harus segera dikirimkan melalui e-mail. "huh, kau tidak berminat dengan nomor ponselku?" bukan Gaara namanya jika harus meminta nomor ponsel duluan. "mana handphone mu? Ini ya?" Tanya Temari sambil mengampil ponsel Gaara yang tergeletakdi atas meja kerjanya. "baiklah, kirim melalui pesan saja, aku sudah menambahkan nomor handphone ku di kontak mu." Ucap Temari sambil meletakkan kembali ponsel Gaara di atas meja kerjanya. "aku pergi ya, apa perlu kusampaikan salammu?" Goda Temari sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan Gaara. "pergilah." Temari segera pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Dan kembali focus pada pekerjaannya.

Hinata yang sedang menanami tenaman kecil di halaman rumah Gaara segera menolehkan kepalanya ke luar pagar, saat tahu bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang tidak dikenalnya parkir di depan pagar rumah barunya. Hinata langsung tersenyum saat melihat bahwa Temarilah yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. "Hai Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Temari saat melihat Hinata yang sedang memgang tanaman kecil di tangan kirinya. "H-hai Temari-san, a-aku sedang menanam tanaman-tanaman i-ini." Jawab Hinata sambil sedikit mengangkat tanaman yang ada di tangan kirinya. "waah, dapat dari mana tanaman ini? setahuku Gaara tidak mungkin memiliki tanaman bunga seperti ini." Temari menghampiri Hinata dan melihat tanaman-tanaman yang sudah ditanamnya. "a-aku m-minta pada pengurus taman k-kecil yang a-ada di t-tengah komplek." Jawab Hinata sambil malu-malu. "wah kau benar-benar keren Hinata." Temari senang, memiliki adik ipar yang lembut dan rendah hati seperti Hinata. "m-mari masuk T-temari-san." Hinata meletakkan tanaman kecil yang belum sempat ditanamnya itu di atas tanah. Hinata masuk terlebih dahulu dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel yang ada di dapur. Temari masih subuk melihat-lihat rumah baru adik dan adik iparnya itu. 'benar-benar selera Gaara, minimalis dan simple, tapi tidak kekurangan kesan mewahnya.' Temari kembali sadar dari kegiatan melihat-lihatnya saat Hinata sudah berdiri di dekatnya. "s-silahkan duduk T-temari-san." Ucap Hinata lembut. "ya, Trimaksih Hinata." Temari duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu rumah tersebut. "b-bagaimana Temari-san bisa tahu r-rumah ini?" Tanya Hinata, Hinata belum berani menatap mata Temari, karena mereka belum kenal terlalu dekat. Hanya sebatas rekan bisnis. "tadi aku ke ruangan Gaara, hanya untuk memastikan, dia datang bekerja atau tidak, karena aku tahu, sejak dulu dia memiliki sifat workaholic yang gila. Dan benar dugaanku, di ada di ruangannya, dan tentu saja meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah." Jawab temari. "m-mm m-maaf T-temari-san, tidak ada yang bisa kuhidangkan u-untukmu." Temari tersenyum, ditemukannya lagi sisi baik yang ada dalam diri Hinata, dia gadis yang jujur. "aah tidak masalah, aku sudah menduganya, Gaara itu benar-benar tidak berubah. Aku saja masih heran." Hinata hanya diam tidak menjawab. "Mm Hinata kau harus sedikit bersabar ya dengan sifat Gaara yang seperti itu." Temari berkata lembut. "y-ya, T-tentu saja i-itu tidak masalah." Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit tersenyum. "ya aku yakin, lama-lama kau akan terbiasa, dan lama-lama Gaara pasti akan berbuah." Temari jadi yakin Hinata dapat merubah adik bungsunya itu, setelah melihat senyum kecil Hinata yang tulus tadi. "oh ya, kau pasti belum makan, mari kita ke restoran, dan membeli bahan untuk makan malam kalian nanti." Temari berdiri dari duduknya. "y-ya, t-tapi aku akan berganti p-pakaian dulu." Hinata ikut berdiri. "baiklah aku tunggu di depan ya." Jawab Temari, dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Hinata bersiap-siap dan menyusul Temari yang sudah menunggunya di depan, Temari tersenyum saat Hinata sudah siap dan sedikit gemas dengan sifat malu-malu Hinata. 'denganku saja segini gugupnya, bagaimana jika mereka hanya berdua saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.' "baiklah, kalau sudah siap mari berangkat." Ucap Temari sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata, Hinata yang sedikit kaget hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajah malunya dengan menundukkan kepala. "y-ya m-mari Temari-san." 'ya ampun benar-benar menggemaskan, apa benar ini istri adikku yang sangat dingin itu?' Temari tidak tahan memendam perasaan gemasnya pada perlakuan Hinata sejak pertama bertemu tadi. "Hinata, mulai sekarang panggil aku Nee-san saja, aku juga kakakmu sekarang. Mengerti?" ucapnya sambil memeluk singkat Hinata. "oh dan juga, tidak perlu malu-malu denganku. Tatap aku jika berbicara dengan ku." Hinata segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Temari, masi dengan sedikit rasa malunya. "b-baiklah Temari Nee-san." Ucap Hinata, dengan senyum manisnya. 'Temari Nee benar-benar ramah, aku bisa langsung dekat dengannya, pantas saja Neji Nii-san mencintainya.' Ucap Hinata dalam hati dan terus tersenyum manis ke Temari. "mari berangkat." Ajak Temari, Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

Setelah sampi di sebuah restoran dan sudah menghabiskan hidangan yang sudah mereka pesan, Hinata dan Temari pergi meninggalkan restoran tersebut dan mampir ke super market terdekat, untuk membeli semua perlengkapan rumah yang dibutuhkan. "b-baiklah Temari Nee, sepertinya ini saja sudah cukup." Hinata berkata sambil melihat kedua keranjang penuh yang mereka bawa, "mm apakah ini saja cukup?" Tanya Temari. "y-ya sepertinya, a-aku masih belum tahu apa saja yang diperlukan Gaara-san." "ah benar, Gaara tidak menyukai makanan dan minuman yang terlalu pedas dan manis, kurasa kau perlu mengingatnya." Ucap Temari mengingatkan. "b-baiklah, aku p-pasti mengingatnya." "jika seperti itu, ini saja dulu, nanti jika ada yang diperlukan lagi, kalian dapat membeli sendiri ya." Finally Temari membayar semua belanjaan, dan mereka langsung pulang saat barang-barang yang dibeli sudah berada di bagasi belakang mobil Temari. "T-temari Nee-san, m-mengapa Nee-san yang membayar s-semua belanjaan t-tadi?" Tanya Hinata, Hinata merasa tidak enak, karena Temari memaksa untuk membayar semua belanjaannya tadi. "anggap saja sebagai permohonan maafku pada kalian karena tidak dapat menghadiri acara pernikahan kalian." "s-seharusnya i-itu tidak jadi masalah." Hinata berkata sangat pelan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang ya Hinata. Sehat-sehat ya. Sampaikan salamku pada Gaara." Ucap Temari dari dalam mobil. Setelah mengantar Hinata dan membantu Hinata untuk mengambil belanjaan. Temari berniat langsung pulang, karena hari sudah semakin larut, mereka saja yang tidak menyadarinya, karena terlalu asik belanja dan mengobrol. "y-ya N-nee-san, Hati-hati di jalan." Mobil Temari segera melaju.

Hinata memasuki rumahnya, masih sepi. 'mungkin Gaara-san belum pulang.' Tapi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Hinata meletakkan barang belanjaa di dapur. Ada botol air mineral di atas meja dapur, yang airnya sudah diminum setengah. 'mungkin Temari Nee-san yang meminumnya tadi.' Pikir Hinata. Hinata menaiki tangga, hendak beristirahat di kamarnya. Hinata tidak masak makan malam Karena sudah terlalu malam jika ingin makan malam, dan Gaara mungkin sudah makan di tempat kerjanya. Hinata sedikit bingung, karena pintu ruangan yang ada di samping kamar Gaara terbuka sedikit, dan membuat cahaya lampu yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Pikiran Hinata sudah kemana-mana, inilah yang ditakutkannya saat sendiri di rumah, entah itu manusia, atau makhluk astral, Hinata tidak berani melihatnya jika sudah sendiri di rumah. Dengan keberanian penuh Hinata berjalan pelan-pelan menghampiri pintu ruangan tersebut. "huh aku harus berani." Gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan Gaara yang hendak keluar, masih dengan pakaian kerjanya. "apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Gaara heran melihat Hinata yang mengendap-endap. "G-gaara-san." Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya lega, saat tahu bahwa itu Gaara, bukannya manusia jahat dan makhluk astral yang ada di pikirannya. "a-aku baru pulang b-berbelanja dengan T-temari Nee-san." Jawab Hinata "hn" Gaara segera melewati Hinata dan hendak memasuki kamarnya. "G-gaara-san sudah m-makan belum?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Gaara, berharap Gaara menoleh ke arahnya dan mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak memasuki kamar. "sudah." Gaara kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti karena pertanyaan Hinata tadi. 'bagaimana ini, aku harus berbicara padanya, aku ingin ikut berangkat kerja besok, mobilku masih di rumah Hyuuga.' Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya, sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa Gaara sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan hendak memasuki ruang kerjanya kembali dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya. "m-m G-gaara-san, a-apa besok a-aku boleh ikut denganmu? A-aku ingin mengambil m-mobilku di rumah Hyuuga." Gaara tidak menggubris pertanyaan Hinata dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Merasa tidak diacuhkan Hinata mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Gaara. 'ya Hinata, kau harus masuk dan berkata padanya, tidak mungkin kau hanya diam saja di rumah seperti tadi.' "G-gaara-san b-boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Hinata, dan Gaara hanya diam saja. merasa tidak ada penolakan, Hinatapun memasuki ruangan kerja Gaara. "G-gaara-san, bagaimana.." pertanya Hinata terhenti saat Gaara tiba-tiba berkata dingin "jangan menggangguku, keluarlah." Tek. Hinata benar-benar serasa ditusuk pisau tajam pas di hatinya. Gaara berkata dingin dan tidak mengacuhkannya sedikitpun. "b-baiklah Gaara-san, j-jangan lupa i-istirahat. S-selamat malam." Setelah mengucapkan itu Hinata segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'mulai sekarang, hal seperti itulah yang akan kualami setiap hari' Hinata hanya mampu merenungkan hal tadi sambil menangis di kamarnya. 'aku pasti kuat, aku pasti bisa, aku akan berusaha untuk mencairkan es yang ada dihatimu Gaara-san, dan aku akan berusaha merobohkan tembok yang membatasi hubungan kita.' Hinata segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Disisi lain, Gaara yang baru selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya segera meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya. Sebelum memasuki kamarnya untuk beristirahat, Gaara berhenti di depan kamar Hinata, 'cklek' tidak terkunci. "benar-benar ceroboh." Gumamnya pelan. Dilihatnya Hinata yang sudah tertidur. Gaara pun meninggalkan kamar Hinata, dan memasuki kamarnya untu mencoba tidur.

 **Agreement**

 **TBC**


	7. 7

Disisi lain, Gaara yang baru selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya segera meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya. Sebelum memasuki kamarnya untuk beristirahat, Gaara berhenti di depan kamar Hinata, 'cklek' tidak terkunci. "benar-benar ceroboh." Gumamnya pelan. Dilihatnya Hinata yang sudah tertidur. Gaara pun meninggalkan kamar Hinata, dan memasuki kamarnya untuk mencoba tidur.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

WARNING : Typo, Drama, etc *mohon koreksinya :')

Don't like don't read

 **Agreement**

 **Chapter 7**

"Huh." Keluh Gaara saat dia sudah berusaha untuk menidurkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa tidur. Sudah berjam-jam Gaara berbaring diatas kasurnya, tapi tidak ada sepersenpun rasa kantuk yang menghampiri matanya.

Tubuhnya tentu saja lelah, hanya saja jika matahari sudah kembali terbit, tubuhnya akan segar kembali. Tidak tahu mengapa hal seperti itu dapat terjadi pada diri Gaara. Mungkin itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Dilihatnya jam yang berada di atas nakas samping kanan kasurnya, 'pukul 03.00 dini hari.

'Tidak ada gunanya aku seperti ini terus.' Pikirnya, Gaara segera bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, seperti biasanya, Gaara pergi menuju ruangan kerjanya.

 _'Kring kring kring'_ jam weker yang terdapat di atas nakas terus berbunyi, mengganggu tidur nyenyak Hinata, 'sudah pukul 05.00 pagi.' Hinata sengaja membuat alaram sepagi itu, Hinata takut kesiangan lagi seperti kemarin, dan tentu saja dia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai istri yang tidak berguna.

Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya, merapikan tempat tidur, dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Selesai mandi Hinata memakai pakaian rumah biasa, dan memoles sedikit make up pada wajahnya, hanya sekedar bedak dan lipgloos tipis pada bibirnya.

Tidak lupa Hinata menyisir surai indigonya. Setelah siap, Hinata keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, menuju dapur. 'sepertinya Gaara-san belum bangun.' Hinata tersenyum kecil, merasa usahanya untuk bangun pagi tidaklah sia-sia. Hinata memulai ritual dapurnya, Hinata hanya memasak nasi goreng.

Saat sedang menyusun masakannya di atas meja makan, Gaara turun, dan hendak menghampiri dapur. Hinata yang sadar bahwa Gaara berjalan kearahnya sedikit gugup, Hinata tidak berani menatap mata Gaara. "p-pagi Gaara-san."

Ucapan selamat pagi adalah permulaan hari yang baik. Gaara hanya melirik Hinata, itulah balasan ucapan selamat pagi Gaara ke Hinata. Gaara melewati Hinata dan berhenti didepan kulkas, tepat dibelakang Hinata.

Hinata sudah benar-benar gugup, ditambah lagi dengan ingatan semalam, saat Gaara benar-benar dingin dan tidak mengacuhkannya, membuatnya semakin tidak mampu bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

Gaara membuka kulkas, mengambil sebotol air mineral, menutup kulkas, dan kembali berjalan menuju keluar. Saat sadar bahwa Gaara mulai berjalan lagi, cepat-cepat Hinata mengeluarkan suarnaya. "G-gaara-san, aku sudah memasak sarapan, t-tidakkah lebih baik Gaara-san sarapan dahulu?" ucap Hinata sembil menatap punggung tegap Gaara.

"aku tidak punya waktu." Balas Gaara tetap berjalan. Hinata mengikutinya sampai ke teras. "Hati-hati di jalan G-gaara-san." Ucap Hinata sebelum Gaara memasuki mobilnya. "Hn." Gaarapun memasuki mobilnya dan langsung pergi menuju ke kantornya.

Seperti biasanya, begitu banyak pekerjaan yang sudah menunggu Gaara. Namun sekarang sudah saatnya makan siang. Perutnya sudah berbunyi minta diisi, sedangkan pekerjaannya belum selesai. Gaara jadi teringat tawaran sarapan Hinata tadi.

Mengingat Hinata, Gaara jadi teringat permintaan Hinata semalam. Gaara segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghubungi supir pribadinya. "kau dimana ? cepat kerumahku sekarang, dan lihat apakah ada orang atau tidak. Jika ada katakan padanya, kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk mengantarnya kemanapun yang dia butuhkan. Jika tidak ada, langsung beritahu aku." Tuuut. Gaara menutup panggilan sebelum orang yang ditelponnya itu sempat menjawab.

Gaara menunggu pemberitahuan dari supir pribadinya itu sambil melihat profil Hinata sebagai karyawan PERUSAHAAN HYUUGA. Tidak ada nomor ponsel pribadi ataupun nomor ponsel kerja Hinata yang tercantum di profil Hinata. Gaara sedikit kesal karena Hinata tidak mencantumkan nomor ponselnya, hal itu membuatnya tidak dapat menghubungi Hinata. dan disisi lain Gaara senang, artinya tidak semua orang dapat menyimpan nomor ponsel Hinata dan dapat menghubungi Hinata.

Gaara tidak habis akal, tidak menemukan nomor ponsel Hinata, Gaara mencoba mencari nomor kerja asisten pribadi Hinata. Gaara dengan mudah langsung menemukan nomor kerja asisten Hinata, karena di profil Hinata tercantum juga profil asisten pribadi Hinata yang dapat dihubungi mengenai pekerjaan yang penting.

Ponsel Gaara bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ternyata pesan dari supir pribadinya. 'tidak ada orang di rumah anda Gaara-sama.' Supir pribadinya melaporkan bahwa Hinata tidak ada di rumah. Gaara berpikir karena Hinata sudah pergi berbelanja dengan Temari kemarin, pasti Hinata sudah mengetahui jalanan di lingkungan barunya.

Gaara segera menghubungi asistan pribadi Hinata, sejak pertama Gaara sudah berpikir bahwa Hinata tidak ada di rumah, dan pasti berada di kantor. "selamat siang, ini dengan PERUSAHAAN HYUUGA, ada yang bisa dibantu." sapa asistan pribadi Hinata. "anda asisten pribadi Hinata?" Tanya Gaara, tanpa menjawab ucapan salam sang asisten. "ya, benar. Maaf anda siapa ? apakah ada perlu dengan Hinata-sama ?" "apa dia ada di kantor ?" kembali Gaara bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari asisten Hinata. "ya, Hinata-sama sedang berada di ruangannya." Tuuut. Merasa apa yang diperlukannya sudah didapat, Gaara langsung memutuskan panggilan.

Gaara meneguk habis segelas kopi hitam yang terletak di meja kerjanya, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Gaara menuju parkiran yang terletak di basement gedung perusahaan miliknya itu. Dan pergi meninggalkan perusahaannya menuju ke perusahaan Hyuuga dengan mobil mewahnya.

Resepsionis perusahaan Hyuuga tidak dapat menahan rasa kaget saat melihat lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi atletis dengan kaki yang jenjang memasuki gedung perusahaan Hyuuga. Dengan wibawa dan kharismanya yang begitu kuat tidak mungkin orang yang bekerja di bidang bisnis tidak mengenal Gaara, seorang Direktur muda perusahaan Sabaku yang sangat cerdas dalam berbisnis dan bersikap tenang dikala banyak orang yang ingin menjatuhkannya. Tentu membuat orang yang melihatnya dan mengenalnya tidak akan mungkin untuk tidak mengaguminya.

Gaara melenggang pergi begitu saja, tanpa menghampiri meja resepsionis terlebih dahulu. Mengabaikan semua sapaan dan tatapan memuja dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya. "bukankan itu Sabaku Gaara, direktur baru perusahaan Sabaku. Kurasa dia akan menemui sang istri barunya." Ucap salah seorang resepsionis. "ya benar, yaampun sangat tampan, masih muda sudah memegang perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, bahkan Asia. Kapan aku bisa dekat dengan pria setampan itu." Ucap resepsionis yang lainnya. "sudah jangan mengkhayalkan dia terus, kau tahu dia itu sudah menikah dengan Hinata-sama, jadi berhentilah berharap." Sang pengkhayal tadi diam sejenak. "tapi kurasa mereka menikah bukan atas dasar cinta, bahkan dengar-dengar mereka tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya." Jawabnya lagi. "yaa terserahla, yang jelas dia tidak akan berpaling dari Hinata-sama ke dirimu." "itu benar, sangat menyedihkan. Dan kau sangat tega berkata seperti itu." Mereka berhenti membicarakan Gaara dan kembali bekerja.

'tok tok tok' suara ketukan di pintu ruangan Hinata membuatnya teralih dari pekerjaanya. Hinata belum bisa meninggalkan kantornya untuk makan siang, karena pekerjaan yang masih harus diselesaikannya. kemarin Hinata tidak bekerja, hal itu membuatnya harus mengerjakan pekerjaan kemarin juga. "masuk." Ucapnya lembut. Sekretaris/asisten pribadi Hinata memasuki ruangan Hinata. "maaf mengganggu pekerjaan anda Hinata-sama, tapi ada tamu yang ingin menemui anda." Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, seingatnya tidak ada tamu yang membuat janji dengannya. "siapa ? apakah penting? Saya masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan." Jawab Hinata. "B-beliau Gaara-sama." Jawab asisten Hinata, dengan sedikit gugup dan juga bingung. Mengingat yang datang adalah orang penting.

Hinata membulatkan matanya "A-apa?, untuk apa Gaara-san datang kesini? Silahkan disuruh masuk." Ucap Hinata. "baik Hinata-sama." Sekeretaris Hinata pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hinata, digantikan oleh Gaara yang memasuki ruangannya.

Hinata segera berdiri dan terkesiap, melihat Gaara yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "s-selamat siang Gaara-san, ada perlu apa kemari?" Tanya Hinata tanpa berani menatap mata Gaara. 'untuk apa Gaara-san kemari, yaampun keadaanku pasti sangat berantakan, dan ruanganku benar-benar kacau.' "bukankah kau ingin kerumahmu untuk mengambil mobilmu?" jawab Gaara.

Hinata jadi teringat permintaannya semalam. 'yaampun, jadi semalam Gaara-san mendengarnya, dan Gaara-san mau repot-repot kesini untuk menanyakan hal itu saja?' "i-iya Gaara-san, tapi kalau Gaara-san sibuk, aku pergi sendiri saja. A-aku sudah mengetahui jalan." Ucap Hinata tertunduk. "cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku tidak ingin waktuku menuju ke tempat ini jadi sia-sia." Hinata membulatkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Gaara. 'a-apa aku tidak salah dengar, yaampun Kami-sama kumohon kuatkan aku, dan bantu aku untuk bergerak. Gaara-san mau repot-repot membantuku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur.' Ucap Hinata dalam hati. "b-baik." Jawab Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Gaara.

Hinata tahu rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan bajunya sedikit tidak rapi, dan make up tipisnya sudah memudar, tetapi tentu saja itu semua tidak memudarkan kecantikannya. Hinata tidak sanggup melakukan banyak pergerakan, karena tahu bahwa Gaara masih ada di ruangannya. Jadi Hinata membiarkan semua penampilan berantakannya itu. Memasuki ponsel kedalam tasnya dan mulai melangkah kecil.

Gaara yang melihat sudah ada pergerekan dari Hinata, segera mengalihkan tatapanya kearah Hinata. Gaara yang ingin segera melangkah, mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap intens ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang merasa diperhatikann hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya. "kau siap?" Tanya Gaara ragu dengan penampilan Hinata. "a-apa?" Tanya Hinata, tidak mengerti. "aku tidak ingin orang mengiraku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadapmu." Ucap Gaara sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku, dan bersender di dinding dekat tempatnya berdiri.

Mendengar perkataan ambigu Gaara, mebuat Hinata kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap mata Gaara. Gaara yang menatapnya dari atas kebawah, membuat Hinata mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Gaara. Menyadarinya membuat Hinata jadi salah tingkah akibat malu, karena Gaara menyadari penampilan berantakannya. "i-iya, aku akan be-berbenah. di toilet saja." Jawabnya. "aku tunggu di mobil." Ucapnya datar sedatar ekspresinya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Melihat pintu ruangannya sudah tertutup, Hinata segera menghembuskan nafasnya, tanpa sadar Hinata menahan nafasnya selama Gaara ada di hadapannya.

Dengan cepat Hinata merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya, tidak lupa memakai bedak dan sedikit lipstick. Sebenarnya Hinata adalah orang yang pandai berdandan, hanya saja dia berpikir tidak perlu menggunakan make up berat untuk pergi ke kantor. Tanpa make up pun Hinata sudah sangat cantik dan bersinar.

Setelah yakin penampilannya sudah rapi, Hinata mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Saat keluar dari ruangan, Hinata segera berkata kepada sekretarisnya bahwa dia akan keluar sebentar. "saya akan kembali ke rumah sebentar." Hinata berkata sopan pada sekretarisnya. "baiklah Hinata-sama, jika ada hal penting, saya akan segera menghubungi anda." Jawab sekretarisnya tak kalah sopan. Setelah membalas dengan senyuman kecil, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan sekretarisnya.

Hinata melihat mobil Gaara sudah menunggu tepat didepan pintu utama Perusahaan Hyuuga. Dengan langkah yang sedikit gugup Hinata mendekati mobil Gaara. Karena kaca jendela mobil Gaara yang gelap, Hinata jadi tidak bisa melihat ke dalam. Hinata berpikir mungkin Gaara tidak ada di dalam, dan Hinata tidak mau membuka pintu mobil Gaara dan masuk tanpa dipersilahkan. Jadi Hinata hanya berdiri dan berharap Gaara akan datang dan mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam mobil.

'apa lagi yang dia tunggu?' Gaara pikir Hinata masih menunggu seseorang, jadi Gaara hanya diam di dalam mobil dan menunggu Hinata memasuki mobilnya.

Setelah 8 menit berlalu, Gaara tak juga melihat orang yang ditunggu Hinata, Hinata pun tak juga melihat Gaara, dan tetap tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membuka pintu mobil Gaara dengan lancang.

'sebenarnya apa yang dia tunggu?' batin Gaara sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang hanya berdiri di dekat mobilnya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Gaara menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. Hinata yang melihat bahwa kaca jendela mobil Gaara terbuka, segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara. "apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Gaara, "mm t-tidak ada. Kupikir Gaara-san tidak ada di dalam mobil."

WHAT THE …. 'gadis keras kepala ini benar-benar bodoh. Astaga aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya karena pikiran bodohnya.' Batin Gaara. Dengan wajah yang menahan emosi Gaara menatap tajam Hinata "cepat masuk." Ucapnya seperti ingin membunuh Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat ekspresi mengerikan Gaara, cepat-cepat memasuki mobil Gaara. Setelah Hinata selesai memakai safetybelt nya, Gaara melajukan mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh Gaara mengendarai mobilnya.

'yaampun, apa Gaara-san marah, aku harus berbuat apa, Gaara-san mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar' batin Hinata dengan tubuh yang sduah keringat dingin.

Selama diperjalanan Gaara tetap berekspresi mengerikan dan Hinata tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Dengan keadaan yang mencekam seperti itu, perjalanan dari PERUSAHAAN HYUUGA ke kediaman Hyuuga yang hanya memakan waktu 11 menit, jadi terasa begitu lama.

Setelah Gaara dengan mantap sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata melepaskan safetybelt nya dan keluar dari mobil Gaara. Hinata menunggu Gaara keluar. "apa Gaara-san a-akan ikut masuk?" ucap Hinata saat Gaara sudah keluar dari mobilnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Gaara hanya diam, merasa tidak ada penolakan, Hinata memasuki rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Gaara masuk. "S-silahkan duduk Gaara-san." Ucap Hinata saat mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu. "cepat selesaikan urusanmu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata melihat ada seorang pelayan yang sedang memasak di dapur. "bibi, ada siapa di rumah?" Tanya Hinata. "eh Hinata-sama, selamat datang. Kapan anda sampai?" Tanya pelayan berbasa-basi. "baru saja, aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa barang-barangku, dan juga mobilku." Jawab Hinata. "ohh baiklah, saya akan menanyakan kunci mobil anda pada supir pribadi anda. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Hiashi-sama sedang pergi bekerja, dan Hanabi-chan masih di sekolah." Jawab pelayan itu.

"baiklah, aku tunggu kunci mobilnya di kamarku ya bi. Dan juga tolong tanyakan pada Gaara-san dia ingin minum apa." Hinata pergi meninggalkan dapur. "baiklah Hinata-sama." Jawab sang pelayan.

Saat sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya di kamar, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamarnya, saat mendengar suara ketukan. "masuk." Jawab Hinata.

"ini kunci mobilnya Hinata-sama, dan mobilnya sudah dipanasi tadi pagi." Pelayan tadi mendekati Hinata dan meyerahkan kunci mobil kepada Hinata. "trimakasih bi." Ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya. "mm Hinata-sama, tadi saya sudah menanyakan pada Gaara-sama, dan beliau berkata tidak perlu membuatkan minuman." Kata pelayan sambil menatap Hinata yang sedang menata barang-barangnya ke dalam koper kecil. "kalau begitu tidak perlu dibuatkan bi. Kami juga hanya sebentar." Jawab Hinata. "baiklah Hinata-sama, saya pamit dulu." Kata sang pelayan.

Sebenarnya semua pelayan di Kediaman Hyuuga sudah sangat dekat dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Hanya saja semua pelayan dituntut harus tetap sopan dan formal kepada seluruh keluarga Hyuuga, agar tidak melunturkan kewibawa keluarga Hyuuga yang sudah terpandang. Dan semua pelayan tidak keberatan dengan keformalan keluarga Hyuuga, biarpun seperti itu keluarga Hyuuga selalu menghargai orang lain, dan sangat mempercayai seluruh pelayan.

Selesai mengemasi semua barang pentingnya, Hinata turun ke lantai bawah dengan membawa koper kecil berisi barangnya. Dilihatnya Gaara yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah bisnis yang diambilnya di rak majalah dekat sofa.

"Gaara-san aku sudah selelai, a-apakah kita akan langsung kembali?" Tanya Hinata. "dimana ayahmu?" bukannya menjawab Gaara malah balik bertanya. "tou-san sedang tidak di rumah, s-sedang bekerja." Jawab Hinata. Sebenarnya Gaara berniat ingin menyapa ayah Hinata.

Biarpun tidak didasari rasa cinta, Gaara tidak ingin bermain-main dengan pernikahan. Baginya menikah cukup sekali dalam seumur hidup. Gaara tidak ingin gagal dalam membangun rumah tangga dan gagal untuk menjadi kepala keluarga. Gaara belajar banyak dari hal yang sudah dialaminya. Untuk itu Gaara ingin Hiashi mempercayakan Hinata padanya sepenuhnya.

"baiklah, kita kembali saja." Gaara berdiri dari duduknya, dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar.

Sesampainya di depan mobil Gaara, Hinata berkata "t-trimakasih sudah mengantarkanku Gaara-san, aku akan kembali ke kantor dengan mobilku sendiri. Gaara-san d-duluan saja."

"hn." Jawab Gaara. Gaara memasuki mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata pun segera menyusul meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

 **Agreement**

 **TBC**


End file.
